Hitman: Party Time
by macmoosie
Summary: A story, based on the level 'Invitation to a Party' in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. My own personal touch added in the plot and dialogue. Read and Review please! Rated T for violence and language.
1. Mission Specs

Disclaimer: Do not own a thing, except for this story.

A/N: Rated T for violence and language.

* * *

Mission Specs

* * *

As the snow fell from the sky, the crunching noise of the appointed weather originated from the feet marching across the ground. The security guards at the Embassy, guarding the property, the VIP's and the partygoers inside. 

A small boat pulled up on the deck of the shore near the Embassy, and slowly pulled to a halt. A man observed his surroundings and opened a small laptop and connected with the Agency.

"Diana,", the man said, "I still don't know why you didn't brief me before the mission commenced."

"I'm sorry, 47. But there wasn't enough time."

47 smirked and pulled up the contract specs on the laptop.

"Your target is General Vladimir Zhupikov. The General is attending this celebration and will be in the ballroom most of the time. Also, you must secure the briefcase in the safe. The combination is only known by the Ambassador, who you might have to convince to give to you. He must survive, 47, so be non lethal about it."

"Professional, Diana. It's what I am."

"Right. Well, just a precaution. The Spetznaz agent is after the briefcase as well, so look out for him. He may not bother you, but don't let him see you with the briefcase."

"Noted.", 47 replied, "So eliminate the General, get the briefcase, and get out."

"Exactly. Don't worry about a tux, since your suit with be up to the guards' standards."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll start now, not to waste any time."

"Good idea. Report in when the contract is filled."

47 closed the laptop and got off the boat. He walked up the stairs and passed by a waiter, having a cigarette. He clumsily dropped it in the snow, and cursed under his breath.

"Hey mister!", he called after 47, "You got a light?"

47 walked over to him and pulled out a red transparent lighter, and lit his now moist cigarette.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Some party going on there.", he said, nodding toward the Embassy.

"Yeah. I gotta get back soon, my break's almost done. You got an invitation right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. These guards are very strict. I don't know why, it's just a party."

47 mildly smirked and turned from the waiter, heading toward the Embassy. He arrived at the main gates and the guard held up his hand, telling 47 to stop. He loosened his grip on the silenced MP5k in his hand and opened the small gate door.

"You got an invitation?", the guard asked.

He lowered his sunglasses as 47 pulled a piece of parchment from his jacket. He handed it to the guard who nodded as he read. Handing it back to 47, he smiled.

"Enjoy the party, sir."

47 walked through the gate, nodding at the guard, and proceeded toward the elegant Embassy.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 is on it's way. I may produce this story to an extended one, continuing it through my own imagination. Please Review! 


	2. Entry and Proceed

Disclaimer: Do not own a thing, except for this story

A/N: Rated T for violence and language.

* * *

Entry and Proceed

* * *

As 47 approached the Embassy, the crunching of snow under his shoes reminded him that he was in St. Petersburg. He took note of the later arrival of guests via limousine, and the waiter he spoke with, entering the grounds by a side door, apparently for staff only. 

He casually walked up the steps, eyeing the brightly lit windows of the upper floors. He opened the doors of the Embassy and gazed upon the beautiful architecture of the building. As he walked into the foyer, two guards stand by the entrance.

"Party's in the ballroom, sir", one of the guards said.

"Thank you", 47 blankly replied.

His icy cold blue eyes meeting with the calm brown eyes of the guard, 47 walked past him and to the doors of the ballroom. A few waiters entered the main hall by a side door, which must lead to the kitchen, 47 assumed.

He noticed the Ambassador descending the stairs to the upper floors and entered the ballroom. 47 followed a little further behind, not to arouse suspicion. The ballroom was filled with elegant décor, guests chatting with each other, waiters serving hors' dourves. 47 turned to see the General entering the ballroom from another door to the left, and observed the room behind him. It was a hallway, leading to several other rooms on both sides, most likely offices for the businesses at hand. The General walked up to a waiter and grabbed a snack off the tray. 47 took a champagne glass and casually walked over to the General to make small talk.

"Some fancy party here", 47 said.

"Yes", the General replied in a think Russian accent, "Very fancy indeed. I find as though the music is clichéd."

47 nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I've some business to attend to."

"Of course", 47 replied.

The General exited the ballroom from the door he entered from, and noticed the Ambassador leaving through the door opposite of the General. 47 looked around and noticed the Spetznaz agent gawking about. He turned away to the windows, and 47 put down the glass and went after the Ambassador. He quickly exited the ballroom and followed the Ambassador through the elegantly decorated hallways of the Embassy. The Ambassador turned the corner, and 47 ran up against the wall and peered around the corner, watching the Ambassador. A maid exited through a room and accidentally bumped into him.

"Excuse me", the Ambassador said. The maid exited through the side door, into another room. The Ambassador went through the doors into the room the maid came out of. 47 made sure the coast was clear, and quickly went up to the door and peered through the keyhole. The Ambassador was opening the safe.

"Damn it", 47 cursed.

He noticed another door in the back of the room. An alternate entry. 47 went around to the next room and opened the door, closed it behind him, and went to the other door. He opened it and snuck over to the desk behind the Ambassador. He peered over the desk and memorized the combination.

_'12-21-9'_, he said to himself.

The Ambassador opened the safe, and checked the briefcase. He closed it and exited the room. 47 quickly got up and entered the combination, opening the safe.

He ignored the massive piles of hundred dollar bills and the box of chocolates, and grabbed the briefcase out of the safe. He closed the safe, and exited from the door he entered from.

"Great. Now how am I going to kill the General when I'm holding this thing?", he asked himself, walking through the hallway.

He smirked and quickly went into the room the maid went into, after leaving the safe room. She was gone.

"Fantastic."

47 went over to the couch in the room and put the briefcase behind it. He exited the room and went back into the ballroom. The General was gone, and the Ambassador was speaking with the Spetznaz agent.

_"__Time to find the General"_, 47 thought.

He went through the doors the General exited the ballroom from, and stealthily made his way through the hallway. He pressed up against a wall and peered around the corner. In the next hallway, he saw the General flirting with the maid.

"Oh, he had business alright.", 47 said to himself.

They entered a room and 47 snuck around the corner and went behind the door. He had an idea.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Chapter 3 is on it's way. 


	3. Contract Complete, With a Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except for this story.

A/N: Rated T for violence and language.

* * *

Contract Complete, With a Problem

* * *

47 peered through the keyhole to see the General and the maid…just talking. 

"I guess I had the wrong idea", 47 said, "Well, I'd better make this quick."

47 pulled out one of his Silverballer handguns, and screwed on the silencer. He breathed heavily, and stood up.

Opening the door with one quick motion, he entered the room, whacked the maid in the face, knocking her out, and aiming his gun at the General.

"What the--?!", he yelled.

47 fired a single shot of the gun, the bullet flying out of the now hot silencer, colliding with the General's head, piercing his skull, killing him instantly.

47 holstered his gun, and exited the room, heading back to the ballroom.

When he entered, he looked around for the Ambassador, only to see him walking through the same doors as before, with the Spetznaz agent behind him, with a gun to his back.

"Oh God."

47's mind raced as he tried thinking up a plan. Then it hit him. It wasn't as much professional as his standards would require, but it would work.

He followed them through the familiar hallway, staying far behind, to remain unnoticed. Pulling up against the wall, he peered around the corner to see them enter the safe room.

47 snuck up to the door and peered through the keyhole. The Ambassador was opening the safe, the Spetznaz agent behind him, with a gun.

The Ambassador opened the safe, the briefcase gone.

"Where is it?!", the agent demanded.

"I-I don't know. It was here before, but I…"

The agent cocked the slide of the gun back, loading a bullet into the chamber and aimed it at the Ambassador.

47 burst through the doors and rammed the agent into the wall. He grabbed his wrist and slammed it onto the desk, disarming him. The gun fell onto the floor, with the agent struggling to get 47 off him. 47 threw him onto the floor and grabbed the gun, a black Walther PPK.

He aimed the gun at the Spetznaz agent, but instead of shooting him, he released the magazine from the gun and dropped it to the floor. He walked over to the Spetznaz agent and hit him in the head with the gun, knocking him out.

The Ambassador was shaking, both nervous and confused.

"Who-who are you?", he asked.

"Never you mind.", 47 replied.

He dropped the gun and exited the room, going across the hall to retrieve the briefcase. He got the case from behind the couch and exited the hallway. Entering the ballroom, he smiled at the waiter that he spoke with earlier, and exited the ballroom, entering the main hall.

The guards ignored the fact that he had the briefcase clutched in his hand, and just smiled at him. 47 left the Embassy and headed toward the boat. As he boarded, he set the briefcase aside, and contacted Diana.

"47 here. Mission complete."

"Good job, 47.", she replied.

47 started the boat and drove away.

Behind him, at the docks, a figure watched as the boat sped away from the area. The figure had a Walther PPK in his hand, and cocked the slide back. Standing still, watching the boat, he turned away, and headed for his car.

* * *

A/N: This was a bit shorter than I imagined, but I'm glad it's done. There will be a few more chapters. If not, expect a sequel, continuing the storyline ). Please Review!


End file.
